onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 395
Chapter 395 is titled "Ohara vs The World Government". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 27: "Hijack the Ship with 'Betrayal Black'". Short Summary More of Robin's past is revealed. Long Summary The order is not given yet for the Marine warships to open fire on Ohara. The people of Ohara panic even more as they spot the closing warships. In the Tree of Knowledge, the agents find the Poneglyph, to their amazement it stands unscathed despite a bomb being let off around it. Elsewhere Saul rushes onwards, the people of Ohara rush around trying to avoid the giant's pathway. The scholars hear their death sentence. Clover tells them to stop being so diplomatic. As Spandine orders Clover to be more polite, the Five Elders speaking continues to talk, Clover likewise also continues. Robin listens in on the conversation from afar, even though she remembers the danger it will leave her in. The Five Elders states the weapons will be revived if they continue on with their research, even if they do not intend it, Clover dismisses it stating that the past is something mankind must accept and take measures against it. He gets the reply that this is just a idealistic view, Clover continues on questions as to why they are denied the ability to take up idealistic ways. Clover states that if the messages had been written on paper, the message would have been lost which is why the Poneglyphs were engraved instead. He speaks about the ancient people who wrote it must have been defeated by an enemy, who then went on to live in the history afterwards. The World Government came out after the Void Century ended and put forward the theory that the World Government is the enemy of the Great Kingdom and the Poneglyphs carry an inconvenient history. It is only through the reading of various documents and Poneglyphs that the scholars became aware of a country that no longer exists. When they knew they were about to be defeated, the people of the Ancient Kingdom engraved the Poneglyphs to let the world know what has happened. Clover then states the reason for the World Government's banishment of Poneglyphs. While the Ancient Weapons are indeed powerful, the more dangerous power would be the truth of the Ancient Kingdom getting out. Before Clover could state the name of the kingdom and clear up the details, the order to shoot him is given and Clover is shot. Elsewhere the people finally meet up at the ship leaving from Ohara. Saul continues to search for Robin. Robin seeing Clover shot rushes to his side, but Clover tells her she should have run to safety. Spandine meanwhile pushes the button on the Golden Den Den Mushi and summons the Buster Call. Attention is drawn to the Tree of Knowledge as it catches alight. Spandine is not bothered about killing them anymore, instead he decides to just leave. The scholars rush to the tree to save it from the fire. As they go about their ways, Spandine orders Olvia to be taken with them. Instead of running away like everyone hoped she would, Robin asks crying to Olvia if she is her mother. Olvia refuses to accept she is, with all that had happened. After all that Robin had endured, she just wants to know if her mother abandoned her. Olvia denies having a child, leaving Spandine to think Robin is just a strange kid. Robin continues, Olvia is reduced to tears. Then Robin admits to Spandine's horror that she can read Poneglyphs. At that moment, the Buster Call hits the island. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Poneglyphs are indestructable. *The World Government was formed at the end of the Void Century. *Clover speaks of a kingdom that existed during the Void Century. *The Buster Call is activated. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 395 it:Capitolo 395